Chaotic: Worlds Together
by dax0042
Summary: Von Bloot and Chaor have both strong desires for Kaz's mother. One wants her for love, the other lust, will Kaz be able to keep his mother safe, will Chaor find a true love or will Von Bloot take her and rule the earth? Please leave reviews. Rated M for strong violence, swearing and a few lemon scenes.


This is the story of how four Chaotic players saved earth from the evil, Lord Van Bloot. But in order to fully know how Von Bloot found earth, one must start at the beginning.

Starting with the four Chaotic players.

Thomas Anthony "Tom" Majors was one of the best Chaotic players in his school. When he first heard about the real Chaotic from Kaz, he thought he was crazy until he experienced it for himself. Throughout time, Tom learned various helpful strategies in his adventures through Perim with Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton. He used to only use Overworlders in his Chaotic battles, but had learned to use other Creatures as he explored Perim, much like Kaz who uses all tribes in an Underworlder-dominant deck. So far, Tom has befriended many of the Creatures of different tribes, including his favorite Overworlder, Maxxor.

Then there was Kazden Robert "Kaz" Kalinkas. He was best friends with Tom since they were kids. When Tom joined Chaotic, it made their friendship stronger. But the Underworld player had also made two very close friends while in the Underworld. There was H'earring, who would lead Kaz to scans for Dractyl scales. Then the leader of the Underworld, Chaor.

When Chaor first met Kaz, he offered him a chance to help him stop Von Bloot from taking over the Underworld. Kaz proved his worth and gained the leader's respect.

The last two were Sarah Laurence and Peyton Touhey, they had also been of great help throughout their adventures in Perim.

But now, the four of them were enjoying a quiet day in Chaotic.

"Hey, you guys, I hear Chaor is inviting the other tribes to UnderWorld City for the festival of Unity," Peyton said, as he took a bite out of his burger."

Sarah, Tom and Kaz smiled. "We heard." they said in unison.

Just then, the four friends heard a loud scream. Tom looked over Kaz to see a new Chaotic player arrive, his eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped."Uh... Kaz? Isn't that _your _Mom?" Tom said, staring at the new player.

Kaz turned around with a shocked expression on his face. Standing in the middle of the transport center was a woman with short red hair, green eyes and a stylish business suit. Her makeup was simple but nice, and she had a small purse for holding her scanner.

Kaz stood up abruptly and stared wide-eyed at his mother, his glasses almost falling off. "MY MOM IS PLAYING CHAOTIC?" And with that, Kaz fainted.

When Kaz finally came to, his friends were watching the main screen. His mother was setting of her battle deck in the Imthor drome. Her opponent was a handsome young man, CoolTom was his code name.

"SexyMother, since this is your first battle, you get to attack first." the drome's metallic voice said. Kaz's mom sun the location spinner. Then she placed her hand on the picture of Takinom.

"Takinom attacks Maxxor!" she shouted. Blue and white light surrounded her and CoolTom. They had now become their creatures.

"Lets get Chaotic!" Maxxor and Takinom said in unison.

Kaz, Tom, Peyton and Sarah watched in awe as CoolTom was beaten by Kaz's mother. "The winner is, SexyMother," came the metallic voice of the battle drome.

After the battle, Kaz waited outside the battle drome for his mother to come out, he so wanted to find out why she started playing Chaotic. But she never came out, so his mom must have taken the back door, so he went back to his table where his friends were. And there she was, sitting in his chair with his friends gathering around her with other players.

Kaz quickly rushed over to see her showing some of his baby pictures off to the other players.

"Mom!? What are you doing here and why are you showing my baby pictures to everyone?" Kaz shouted.

"Inside voices, please. I recently started playing Chaotic online, trying to find out why you were so addicted. Soon I was offered my special scanner, and how could I refuse? And now that I'm in Chaotic, I understand just why you never wanted to leave, Kazdan." His mom giggled joyfully. "And I just felt like showing everyone how cute you were as a baby."

Ms. Kalanakis then put the baby pictures in her purse as she headed for the port station.

"Kaz! Your mom is SO cool!" Payton said enthusiastically.

"And nice," Sarah said.

"Yeah... I guess."

"Uh, Kaz. Did you notice that your mom has a red scanner? That means she's probably going to-"

"The Underworld!" Kaz cried. He pulled out his scanner and ran to the port station. Kaz selected a possible location in the Underworld and ported there.

When Kaz arrived in the Underworld, he saw Rothar sitting on a rock outside the Underworld barracks. The Minotaur was sniffing a flower and smiling. He looked up at the young Chaotic player, then quickly hid the flower behind his back.

"Hello, Kaz," he greeted, feeling a little embarrassed being seen acting so soft. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen a Chaotic player wearing a stylish business suit, has short red hair and has a red scanner?" Kaz asked the Underworld Commander.

Rothar smiled. "Yes," he said with a dreamy sigh. "She ported here and asked me where she could find Chaor to scan for her battles." The Minotaur then brought the flower back up to his nose and sniffed it. His eyes closed shut as the sweet scent of the flower went up his nose. "She was just so lovely," Rothar sighed.

Kaz was now really worried. His mom had just turned Rothar into a softy, he only hoped that she wouldn't find Chaor and start flirting with him. If she did, than it would be the end of Chaor's role as leader of the Underworld.

Kaz had to find and stop his mother from ruining his favorite creature's life.

Down in Underworld City, Ms. Kalanakis walked through the palace, catching the eye of every guard she walked past. One even stopped to ask if she was lost, but he was just trying to keep her around a little longer. The lovely Chaotic player smiled and shook her head. She told the guard that she was looking for Takinom. The guard pointed to a door.

Ms. Kalanakis looked at the door. "Thank you, sir," she said as she stepped through.

Just then, Kaz and Tom came running down the hall. Kaz freaked out when saw his mom was going into the one room he hoped she wouldn't go into. "No! That's the throne room!" he shouted.

But Kaz was too late. She was already going through the door.

Mrs. Kalanakis stepped into the throne room and froze. She just stared in shock at Chaor, Agitos and Takinom.

Agitos stepped down from the raised platform and marched towards her.

"You, human, are not supposed to be in here! Now get out before I—I-" Agitos just stared at her, completely gaga eyed. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you... I'm Agitos, second in command of the Underworld. Over there is Takinom, and as you may have guessed, that's Chaor supreme ruler of the Underworld." Agitos said in a far more cheerful voice than his normal tone. "And your name is?"

"Kassandra Kalanakis." She answered.

"Kalanakis? As in Kazdan Kalanakis?" Chaor asked.

"Why, yes, Lord Chaor. He's my son."


End file.
